Remus Lupin, Vampire!
by mkliu454
Summary: In this story instead of Remus being a Werewolf I thought I would make him a vampire with a bad past! Follows the story of the vampires first year!


August 31st

A boy born of love

James Potter leapt out of bed as the Flight of the Valkyries swept through the suburban house at full volume. He quickly pulled on some shorts and ran down the recently refurbished staircase into the kitchen, looking for the culprit of his rude awakening. He found the problem straight away, his father, Henry, was playing with the just brought stereo and had somehow maxed the volume.

"Dad what are you doing!" James yelled through the din. His dad just looked at him and gestured to his ears and turned around to continue playing with the radio. Henry was a wizard he worked in the ministry of magic as a magic law enforcement officer. He knew nothing about muggle products and neither had it turned out did his son. James raced over to help his dad and only succeeded in turning the station over to the rock channel and with iron maiden blurting out at top volume James's mum Andrea decided that enough was enough and left her sanctuary in the dining room and strolled happily over and pulled the plug.

Andrea Potter was muggle born and always tried to bring normality into her husband and sons life, so far it was not going well. Andrea always thought that Henry and James were exact copies of each other; both had black spiky hair and brown eyes and were only smart when it suited them. However Andrea had never complained about this even though she was the complete opposite. James's mother was calm, collected and nearly always reading it always baffled Henry and James whom had only read four books between them on their own accord.

The morning incident hadn't spoiled James's mood however as he was nearly bouncing at the thought of setting of tomorrow to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he had been looking forward to it ever since his dad had told him about the school that would soon be his home for seven years. James would miss his parents but he couldn't wait to get on the train the next day at eleven in the morning and start his new life.

A boy born of money

"Sirius Black if you do not get your backside downstairs right now I will pour freezing water over your head!" Morgana Black yelled up the stairs to her eldest son's room and returned to the cold kitchen. Sirius slowly got up from his bed and struggled to remember what day it was. He scratched his long black mane of hair and scrunched up his gray eyes as he tried to plan what mischief he could get up to on this warm August day. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he realized that tomorrow was Hogwarts day. He jumped up from his four poster bed and punched the air momentarily feeling elated at his memory. The feeling didn't last however as the next thing he knew a bucket of freezing water materialized over his head and poured itself over the half-naked boy.

After a warm shower, Sirius trenched downstairs and into the kitchen hoping for breakfast. Though his mother had other plans and as he sat heavily down on one of the red fabric chairs that was put neatly around the mahogany table, his mother threw a dishcloth at him. "What is your problem woman I'm up?" Sirius yelled at his mum who promptly gave him a devil stare as he liked to call them. She stormed over and hit him round the back of the head and pulled him up by his ear. With a protesting Sirius she dragged him over to the sink and pushed him into it. After screaming at the top of her lungs for him to clean the dishes she strode out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sirius took solace in the fact that he only had to endure one more day of this and then he would be on the train away from her and his mental little brother for ten months. He didn't care if he made no friends or if he failed his classes miserably he would be away from the Black family home. He finished the pots while muttering something about crazy women and ran back upstairs completely forgetting about breakfast as he felt the need to check everything was packed and ready for school. Usually he wasn't that bothered about any form of learning but he had been packed ever since he got his acceptance letter, and made a point to check his trunk every day.

A boy born of family

Peter Pettigrew was a little lump of a boy who was not very smart or very brave; he longed to be like one of the adventures in his books that shot people and made bigger men fear them. He dreamt about women swooning over him and grown men shivering at the mere sound of his name. However he always came back the earth any time he looked in the mirror and saw a small brown haired boy with hazel eyes and a belly hanging over his jeans. He wanted friends and adventure and his nanny and granddad to stop calling him little peewee. He sighed as he turned away from his mirror and walked over to his bed with the cowboy bedspread that he loved so much.

He pondered a little while as he messed around with toy soldiers that were lined up on the bedside table. He was going to miss his room, and all his toys. He had made sure when his nanny was packing his trunk to tell her not to put anything to childish in their as he didn't want to be bullied for something he could change or leave behind. He had been told by his wizard granddad that he would be in a room with three or four other boys and that you made friends with them or suffered seven years' worth of terribly nights. Upon hearing this he made a mental note to make friends with his dorm mates under any circumstance even if he had to bribe them.

He was panicking a lot about the school as he could never get any spell working even in the comfort of his own home. His family had tried to help him but Peter was impatient and soon after he had started he stopped altogether. He knew even if he got one spell to work for him, that when he was at school and away from his family he would struggle and have problems because he didn't like to go away from his parents or grandparents. He had tried camping once in his back garden however as soon as it had got dark he had come running in crying, terrified that there was a monster outside his tent. His family had not blamed him and his dad had told him that he had never spent a night alone anywhere in his life and at least Peter had tried.

He didn't know if he was going to cope with Hogwarts but if all else failed he could say he had tried.

A boy born of hate

Remus curled tighter into a ball and promised himself that he wouldn't scream as his father kicked him repeatedly in the already bruised stomach. He whimpered and begged though tears for his father to stop but his dad was not the type to give in. His dad continued for a few more torturous minutes and finally stopped as his leg was hurting. He lent down and punched his small, cowering son in the face and walked up the stairs and out of the dark, damp basement. Remus was left with nothing but pain and his thoughts. He laid there still and quiet as a mouse and for what felt like an hour he didn't dare move terrified his dad would come back.

Remus Lupin had blonde hair that fell down to his blood soaked shoulders and striking blue eyes that were red and sore from the crying. He was very little but considered this a plus as that meant he could hide easily and there was less of him to break and bleed. He wanted so much to go to Hogwarts tomorrow but was so scared of how other children would treat him and he didn't even know if his dad would let him. His biological father was a man named Josef Lupin; he was a Russian who had moved his son to England to keep him away from his true father. Josef was a mean and angry man and hated his son more than anything else in the world, he had managed to keep him locked in the basement for four years now and had only feed him rats and mice when he felt like it.

Remus Cullen was a vampire and had longed for his true father to come and take him away from this despicable life. He knew however that his true father a vampire by the name of Marcus had died by the hands of vampire hunters that Josef had sent on him to keep him from finding Remus. So Remus had only one other choice to escape his life and that was Hogwarts. His acceptance letter had come and he had had the letter thrown at him from the top of the stairs. He took that as his father's blessing and had hoped that he had got everything for school. His plan had been worked out and Remus would go to Hogwarts for the first year and then when the train came to take them back for summer he would hide and run, he hoped that it would work and that he could find other vampires but if he didn't his plan B would be to kill himself before he got back. That was always plan B.

September 1st

All four boys had got up from there respected beds and in Remus's case the floor and had started their morning routines. James went downstairs to find his parents had put up a banner wishing their son luck and his mother had made him his favourite breakfast of scrambled eggs. He relished in the morning sun and all the attention he was being given from his family. Everything started happy for James.

Sirius had got into trouble within five minutes of being up for happily punching his brat of a little brother as Regulas had told him that everyone would be glad to see the back of him. Even through the shouting and nagging from his mother he still thought to himself that punching Reggie was the best start to the day and that if it carried on like this it would be the best morning ever.

After having a full English breakfast Peter had cuddled up to his nannies side and balled his eyes out while his mum tried to comfort him and his dad just sat and sniffed back tears. He was dreading the first week at Hogwarts and was scared about what was in store for him. He went through so many stages of crying and yelling he didn't want to go to sulking and eating his family knew this would be hard for him but this was too much for any of them to bear.

Remus had paced around the basement until his dad had shouted down to him to come upstairs into the living room. He had almost bounced up the stairs and then had regretted it when his legs gave way and he landed painful on his cut arms. His dad was sat on a green couch in the living room with a trunk perched next to him. Remus forced himself to stop smiling and just stood there awkwardly cradling his bleeding hands. His father didn't say much he just told him that everything he needed was there and not to get into any mischief or he'd bring him straight back no matter what he had done. Remus took the trunk whispered goodbye to his father and walked out of the door to freedom.

Despite their different mornings none of them had any ideas that their lives were about to be thrown together and certain problems were finishing and certain problems starting.

As James reached the station he wished he didn't have to take his trunk. There were people everywhere, running, shouting and more annoyingly getting in his way. His mum and dad pushed him towards a brick archway and he looked totally baffled when they told him to walk through it. James glared at his mum and dad wondering if this was a last minute joke and finally gave in. He grabbed the handle bars of his trunk and ran at break neck speed to the solid wall and opened his eyes just in time to see a boy with mousy brown hair stood right in front of him with eyes as wide as James's.

There was no stopping. He collided with the other boy and screeched his trunk to a stop. Running to the front of the trunk he grabbed the other boys hand and helped him back up to his feet. "Oh god mate I'm so sorry my parents told me to run are you O.K.?" James rambled quickly hoping that the small, pudgy boy was alright he didn't want to get into trouble already. Before the other lad could answer his mum and dad charged into the back of his trunk and groaned in pain. "James you're not supposed to leave your trunk here" His mother said tiredly. "Sorry mum, dad it's just that you told me to run and I knocked over err?" James looked at the other boy that was rubbing his elbows. "Oh Peter, Peter Pettigrew" Peter said rather timidly.

After James had introduced himself to Peter and his parents had apologized profusely to Peter's family, they headed over to the train talking about the ignorance of parents. James and Peter walked through the train looking for a compartment and finally found an empty one right at the back. They sat down happily in the red train seats and continued talking; they were both very relieved to have found a friend to sit with on the long journey to Hogwarts.

Outside however, still in the muggle station, Sirius Black was looking at his parents with a mixture of boredom and excitement as they were yattering through all the warnings they had already given him five times today. He was looking around the station and not listening to his parents whom were getting angrier by the minute by their sons obvious disinterest, when he spotted a little boy walking over to them. He was limping slightly and had his hair covering his face as much as he could. Sirius realized that he had a trunk with him and knew he was a first year like him because the confusion of the blonde haired boys face.

Sirius' parents finally gave up and said goodbye to their son. They walked away arguing about something or other that Sirius was not bothered with. The little boy caught up to Sirius and nearly walked into him with his trunk "Oh sorry…sorry" The boy was obviously not used to talking as his very light voice was hoarse Sirius noted the bruising around his neck but smiled as politely and friendly as he could, something about this new boy intrigued him. "Don't worry you look as confused as I feel, I'm Sirius by the way Sirius Black" Sirius spoke happily and was pleased to see a smile on the littler boys face "Hi I'm Remus Lupin and yes I'm really confused" He laughed quietly and nervously and Sirius turned and pointed to the brick wall that was behind him.

"Apparently my mum says that you have to walk through that wall between platform 3 and 4 and you end up at the train but I'll try it first just in case they were lying" Remus looked baffled but understood what he meant about his parents, it was exactly the sort of thing his dad would of found hilarious. Sirius turned and with a last smile to Remus, he pushed his trunk through the wall and looked at the roaring train that was billowing smoke next to him. After moving his trunk to one side he waited a few moments before Remus came through looking astounded at what had just happened. Sirius laughed at the sight of his face and Remus looked at him and put his head down letting his hair fall back into place.

"You muggle born or something? Don't worry you should of seen my face when I first saw this" Sirius had stopped smiling mid-sentence as he saw the look on his Remus face. For some reason Sirius found himself feeling really protective toward the smaller boy, he had never felt like that before. Remus just gave a little apologetic smile. "No my family's wizards and witches but I don't get out much" He smiled again a little more this time and Sirius settled a little. "Do you want to find a compartment on the train with me" Sirius said with all the confidence in the world. Remus fought back the urge to laugh as he felt so relieved to have found a friend even before he got to Hogwarts. He nodded and they dragged their trunks over to the train and left them with the conductor that was yelling for all trunks to be left with him and then they climbed the steps to the large train and started to try and find a compartment

They ended up standing outside the only compartment that had room. As they opened the door they found two boys deep in conversation about their lives. James and Peter looked up at the interruption and smiled at the two boys at their door. "Hi could we sit with you everywhere else is full?" Sirius said happy at the fact that at least they looked like first years. James grinned and nodded happily. "Of course I'm James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew were first years what about you two?" He gestured to Peter who was looking a little nervous as he introduced him and James looked a little closer at the boys as they sat down. Sirius whom James considered the more talkative one sat next to him.

"Yeah were first years, I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin" After pleasantries had been exchanged they found themselves asking about each other's families. "Well my mum is muggle born but she went to Hogwarts and my dad works in the Ministry, he's law enforcement" James said rather proudly. "Both my parents are wizards but both muggle born the only other wizard in my family is my granddad" Peter seemed timid but was warming up to the new boys and especially liked Remus. "Well I'm a Black so pure wizard family wish I was muggle born though because my parents are such snobs about it you know?" They all nodded, each of them had heard stories about all wizard families and now they knew the stories were true.

Remus was the last to speak and he seemed to be having difficulty knowing where to start. "Well I'm told my mum was a muggle born witch and my father is a wizard and I think he's pure blood" Samiel said quietly and hurriedly he hated people giving him attention. "Yeah I don't think I've heard the name Lupin as a pure blood" James said and he seemed genuinely interested in the answer. "Err no Lupin isn't we changed our last name a while ago my father's last name is Grigon its Russian" Sirius gasped at this and Peter and James starred at him wondering what that meant. Remus just kept his head down. "Is your dad Josef Grigon the Russian Auror, he went mad didn't he?" Sirius asked and immediately got an elbow in the ribs by James. "Well he did once, but he's a bit better now" Remus said.

They left that conversation were it was as Remus head had gone right down and he was toying with the bottom of his jumper.

The spoke for hours about everything they could and James and Sirius realized that they both loved pranks and started talking excitedly about their favourite pranks they had ever done. Peter sat intently listening to the conversation and laughed hardly when he found there pranks funny. Remus had curled his legs beneath him and was sat smiling half-listening and half thinking. By the time the food lady had started to come round and announced that it was half way through their journey, they all were the best of friends and to James it felt like he'd known the other boys for years.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Said the food lady who interrupted a particular funny story about Sirius putting itching powder in his brother's underpants and how much he got told of for scratching all the time. Peter literally jumped and got a load of money from his pocket. James, Sirius and Remus laughed at this display while Peter started choosing sweets to have of the trolley. James and Sirius had both got some pocket money for food so they started asking for their favourite sweets while Peter took his horde of to his corner. "Hey Remus aren't you getting anything" Asked Peter barely legibly through a chocolate frog. "Yeah mate if you don't have money I can get you something?" Sirius asked smiling at the boy in the corner who was still sitting on his legs. "No thank you Sirius I'm OK" Remus smiled as friendly as he could he was glad of his new friends.

"Oh your Remus Lupin are you? Well Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this" The elderly lady smiled at him fondly and rooted around in her trolley and bought out a small silver drinking bottle and handed it over. "Thank you I'll have to remember to thank the Headmaster for this" He spoke partly to the woman and partly to his self. "Oh don't worry yourself dear the Headmaster has always been a good man" She smiled fondly at the boy again and seeing that James and Sirius had sat back down she closed the compartment door and continued down the train. All three of the other boys looked at Remus inquiringly and Sirius cleared his throat when they realized he was contently staring at the bottle. Remus looked up and after seeing his friends looking at him he fumbled with words a little and then said clearly "It's a special drink I was ill a while ago and I can't eat much except this medicine"

Peter seemed happy enough with that answer and even though Sirius and James were content to leave it at that they looked at each other knowingly and realized that there was a lot of secrets that there littlest friend was keeping from them.

They continued talking to each other for the rest of the journey but right before they were due to arrive at Hogwarts, there was an interruption outside that made them all jump and then stay silent, listening for what was going on. After a few moments a very girly scream was heard outside and James and Sirius stood up together to look outside. "Wonder what that was?" Remus asked curiously. Peter shrugged his shoulders and Remus could see he was very scared. "Don't worry Peter it was probably just some people messing around you know?" Remus said trying to comfort him. Peter smiled and realized that Remus was going to be a very good friend.

"Oh I think some slytherins are messing around there is someone on the floor" James said excitedly. Sirius just huffed and walked back to his seat. "Idiot Slytherins I hope I'm not in that house, some of my family are there and they are horrible people" Remus looked sympathetic. "What house would you like to be in then?" Inquired Remus, Sirius pondered the answer for a moment then said "Gryffindor hands down, what about you?" He nodded at Remus. "Probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I don't mind really as long as it's not Slytherin they sound nasty!" James nodded and agreed. "Well I want to go into Gryffindor because my dad and mum went there" Peter just looked panicky "I hope were in the same house because I tried to ask this girl were the entrance to the train was and she just glared at me" James and Sirius laughed and Remus just smiled a little.

"Peter even if were not in the same house we'll still have lessons together and I don't think everyone is nasty here just the slimy slytherins" Remus gave a mock shudder and even Peter laughed. "My granddad told me we sleep in small dorms though and I really hope I'm with no one bad" Peter almost whispered his answer. "Well I suppose it depends what house you're in I don't think Gryffindor's are going to be cruel or anything" James said looking actually sympathetic to Peter's worries. They spent the rest of the trip trying to calm down Peter and make each other laugh and then finally when the sky was dark outside, they arrived at a station.

September 1st Evening

All four boys departed the train and searched for faces that looked to be first years; they didn't have to look long though as a booming voice came echoing overhead "First years to me now follow me!" They followed the sound and found themselves stood in front of a huge man that was majorly black, bushy hair. If they wasn't scared before they were petrified now. "Right now you lot follow me if you'd be so kind" The voice boomed again. They lads looked at each other and made a mental pact to stay together.

They started walking with a small group of first year students, and for what felt like hours they trekked through dense woodlands. Finally they came across a huge, shimmering lake and a collective gasp was heard from everyone as they took their first look at the castle that was going to be their home for the next seven years. The castle was so large that it towered over the lake and blocked out most of the sky. It had turrets sticking out of every corner and towers that looked like they reached the moon. It was an astounding place and no matter what stories had been told to the first years they didn't do the castle any justice.

Peter however had stopped looking at the extraordinary sight of the castle and instead had fixed his eyes on nine little boats with little lights on them that were bobbing slowly around in the lake in front of them. Remus and James felt a hand grab their wrists and hug on tightly. They looked at the culprit but as soon as they saw his face they stared at each other smiling slightly and didn't say anything to the funny shade of green boy that was stood between them. "Right now four to a boat please and quickly." The man said. "Right come on then Pete are you alright" Sirius said after realizing that Peter looked like he was going to be sick.

Peter just nodded vaguely in his direction. James and Remus practically dragged their friend to the boats with Peter mumbling "I can't swim, I hate water" Sirius had to stifle his laughter as he helped the other three boys into one of the little boats. As soon as everyone was in, the boats began to move on their own towards a small opening in the castle foundations. Peter did relax a little when he realized that the boats were safe and the boys instead sat in silence purveying the castle and its grounds.

Sirius looked at James and nudged him with his foot. He glanced in the direction of Remus who was almost out of the boat and skimming the water with his hand. He looked fascinated. "Mate what are you doing, have you never been out in water before?" Laughed James expecting a snarky comment back but instead looked stunned at Remus's answer. "No, never I can't remember the last time I was even out of the house everything is so unusual" Remus said in dreamy voice and didn't even look up when Sirius and Peter gasped at his answer. He wasn't going to let anything spoil his first day out of the house in years, even if it was night time.

The little boats pulled in to a dock under the castle that was lit up and everyone jumped out onto the side with varying degrees of success. They had found out on their little journey that the bushy man that was with them was called Hagrid and he was a groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Hagrid led them up some stone steps and the arrived in the castles main entrance. Remus and Peter had walked first and Sirius and James had lingered behind to talk about what they had heard. "I don't know Sirius, I mean he might not off even meant it like that and besides it's not our place to question him we've only known him a couple of hours."

Sirius didn't look convinced and was about to answer back when they saw a flash of wand light above them and a yell that came from inside the castle. "That sounded like Peter" James and Sirius said in unison then ran up the stairs pushing past other students to find their friends. After a few squeals and protests from the other first years they finally managed to get into the castle. They looked around and saw what all the commotion was. Peter was cowering on the floor with Remus stood in front of him. He had he wand out and was shielding Peter from a first year that had got his wand directly pointing at Remus's heart. "Get out of the way or I'll curse you as well!" Yelled the lad, James and Sirius sped over stood next to Remus on opposite sides. "You had no reason to hex him all he did was bump into you by accident" Remus said in a calm voice.

"What is going on here?" A shrill voice carried over to them and behind the black haired boy that was threating Remus came two professors looking very angry. One professor, the woman who had spoken was middle aged, with her hair tightly tied back; she was tall and looked extremely cross. She pushed the shoulder of the other boy and turned him around. "What are you doing pointing wands at people and I assume hexing other students!" She had just noticed Peter lying on the floor. The black haired boy spoke back very angrily "That boy the coward one on the floor pushed me and nearly tripped me up so I just gave him a slight push with my wand" James and Sirius had gone rigid and lowered their wands slowly only when Remus pushed their arms down.

"Professor Peter here came up the stairs and tripped on the last step causing this boy to fall forward it was an accident and I'd hardly call sending someone half way across the room a slight push" Remus spoke calmly and evenly and James and Sirius could see even before he had finished that the Professor believed him fully. "Thank you very much for the truth Mr Lupin and it was very brave of you and Mr Black and Mr Potter here to defend Mr Pettigrew, as for you Mr Snape you will get a letter tomorrow morning informing you when and where you will serve detention." The four lads calmed down slightly and James and Sirius put their wands back in their pockets. Remus turned around and helped Peter to his feet and the Professors spoke for a second whilst waiting for order to be restored.

"Right now that that terribly situation has been restored let me introduce myself" Said the Professor who looked like her calm was back. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the deputy headmistress. This is Professor Johnson your flying instructor." She gestured to the tall, skinny man by her side. "You will follow me into the Great hall and you will then be sorted into your houses, there is nothing to worry about, after you are told which house you are in you will go sit at that table. Does everyone understand?" She looked around at all the nodding heads and smiled. She then said to follow her.

They walked through a grand entrance door and into the great hall. There were four long wooden tables that they walked between that was packed full of students and windows that bathed the room in moonlight. The chandeliers were floating above their heads and above that the night sky was reflected onto the ceiling. It was spectacular the audibly gasps from the first years made some of the other students chuckle. At the top of the great hall stood the teachers table, it was lined with large throne like chairs and on them sat a few dozen teachers of all shapes and sizes. Some were smiling at the new arrivals and some were scowling or just not paying attention. At the chair right in the middle of the table sat a regal looking man whom was smiling profusely. He had a long white beard and equal length white hair that hung down under the table; he was cloaked in an elegant blue cloak that covered his entire body.

The first years stopped just before the stairs to go up to the top table and in front of them was a wooden stool and a wizard's hat. Some of the first years mouths opened wide as the hat began to move and open its own mouth. "Right when I call your name, you will step forward and be sorted into your houses" A few names were called and some of the other students started to relax when they realized what they were supposed to do. So when Sirius's name was called he walked up confidently. He sat down and the hat started to talk to him inside his head. "Ah a Black how nice, now I sense you are different to the others, still brave and determined, yes but loyal and you defiantly need loyal friends so I better put you into…Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last word and Sirius nearly fell of his seat he had been whispering Gryffindor in his head the entire time hoping the hat could hear it. He almost ran to his seat and smiled up at his friends in the line who stuck their thumbs up at him.

Remus was called up next and he walked slowly to the chair, as the hat was placed on his head he heard it perk up and almost gasp. "A vampire how extraordinary, my, my you have had a bad life, but I can sense bravery and loyalty and a lot of brains, however you don't plan to stay how unfortunate but how about I make your decision to stay easier, I will put you where you ought to be and trust me your life will get considerable better, Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and a cheer rose from the Gryffindor table mainly lead, as Remus could see by Sirius. He grinned and walked quickly over to sit by Sirius who clapped him on his back. They sat back for a while watching the other first years until Peters name was called. They both perked up and prayed.

Peter sat on the chair all of ten seconds before the hat yelled Gryffindor! And both Sirius and Remus cheered and whooped as Peter ran over nearly tripping. "He's going to give us a lot of grieve with that clumsy attitude" Sirius whispered in Remus 's ear and Remus couldn't help but agree. After Peter had sat down it was James turn. They didn't even have to wait as soon as the hat touched James's head it screamed Gryffindor and three lads on the Gryffindor table went berserk with noise. James ran over to join his friends and they all breathed a collective sigh or relieve.

After the sorting had finished and the four boys had nevelled in the fact that they were the only Gryffindor first year males there, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to tell them to eat up. At that food appeared in front of everyone and the new first years laughed as everyone started to tuck in. Everyone that was except Remus who put his head on his folded up arms and smiled as he watched Peter trying to shove as much as he could into his mouth. "Can't you eat anything then?" Asked James who was the only one who wasn't shoveling down food at an alarming rate. "No I can't eat anything, it's OK though it's fun watching Peter and Sirius eat like pigs even after they stuffed themselves on the train" James laughed and Sirius turned around and through a mouthful of chicken managed to say "I'm a growing boy my mum said so" They all laughed at this, but stopped as they saw Professor McGonagall coming over.

She lent down to try and speak to Remus quietly but to talk loudly to be heard over the racket the other students were making, so the other lads caught the conversation. "Mr Lupin it's a pleasure to finally meet you, you've already made a good impression on most of the teachers" She smiled maternally down at him who returned with a friendly smile "I trust you got the bottle on the train well what is going to happen is every meal time one will appear, please drink it, it might not be quite to taste but it will keep you strong OK?" She finished speaking "Of course Professor McGonagall, thank you so much for your help and I completely understand, could you possible say thank you to Professor Dumbledore as well he has been most kind" He finished with a large smile and McGonagall assured him she would. After that she walked back to the top table and the boys saw her talking the Headmaster and then surprisingly to them he beamed at Remus and raised his glass. Remus returned the smile and then looked back to his gobsmacked mates.

"I wish I could be that friendly with the Professors" James said smiling. They continued to talk throughout there dinner and then finally when desert had vanished they stood up and followed the prefects that was calling for Gryffindor first years. They found themselves walking with four First year girls who were deep in conversation. The staircases were long and they knew that getting lost was going to be very easy especially when the prefect told them that the staircases liked to move. It took a while to get to the common room but finally with their feet aching they stopped in front of a large picture of an even larger lady and the prefect called out the password.

"Capulet" He spoke clearly and loudly at the portrait and told the first years to remember the password. They walked in to a large red and gold room filled with shelves, tables and large settees. They barely had time to look around when the prefect told them all to listen to him "Right the boys dormitories are upstairs and to the right, girls same on your left. You're names will be on the doors and that will be your permanent room. All your belongings should already be up there." He moved them to the stair case and told them to get to bed.

The lads said goodnight to the girls and went down to their room. It was the furthest door away and led up another flight of stairs to a tower. The gasped as they saw a large room with a fire in the middle and four large four-poster beds that was covered in red and gold bedspreads. All their trunks had arrived and they were very impressed. "Wow and I thought I'd miss my little room" Peter giggled; they laughed and made their way to their beds. The plan was to stay awake and talk but before long they were all crashed out fully clothed on their beds sleeping soundly.

The night drifted on with the sound of four sleeping boys, one of which was snoring. The four small Gryffindor boys slept soundly that night unaware of the commotion outside.

"No I will not leave Dumbledore until I have seen my young!" A man in a long black cloak was shouting at Professor Dumbledore as the teachers tried to keep the arrival behind the protective shields. Dumbledore was silently shaking his head as he knew it was only a matter of time. "Please Mr Grey leave now I will not let you see him while he is in this school and thus protected by this schools professors" He spoke calmly but Mr Grey was not going to give up "Fine then he will leave this school" Mr Grey had become quieter and the teachers knew what he was preparing to do. Before they had any chance to do anything he looked up at the tallest tower and started to speak soft but commanding "Remus, little one come down here, come to your master" Mr Grey then realized that the calm teachers were charging towards him and could stay no more.

The next morning a sudden bang was heard in the quiet first years Gryffindor bedroom. "Arg for god sake!" Remus, James and Peter looked out from their curtains and saw Sirius spread out on the floor tending to his head. A short silence occurred before all three lads laughed hard at their mate's stupidity. "Hey not funny, how would you like it huh?" It didn't take them long to get dressed and ready in their new Hogwarts robe's.


End file.
